<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【wheesun】邀约 by 战战兢兢的深柜化十 (kaka_huashi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315083">【wheesun】邀约</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_huashi/pseuds/%E6%88%98%E6%88%98%E5%85%A2%E5%85%A2%E7%9A%84%E6%B7%B1%E6%9F%9C%E5%8C%96%E5%8D%81'>战战兢兢的深柜化十 (kaka_huashi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_huashi/pseuds/%E6%88%98%E6%88%98%E5%85%A2%E5%85%A2%E7%9A%84%E6%B7%B1%E6%9F%9C%E5%8C%96%E5%8D%81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>什么感情才会生出想要跟对方接吻的欲望呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【wheesun】邀约</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金容仙脑子一片混沌，无论如何她也没想出事情是怎么发展成这样的。恍神的当下，身上那人脑袋拱到自己面前，“姐姐。”声音软软诺诺，带着鼻音，如果不是她的手还埋在自己体内兢兢业业上下翻飞，金容仙甚至想摸着她的头给她唱摇篮歌。</p><p>说起来，她认识丁辉人，也不过两月有余。因着常年的工作，她腰疼的毛病也越来越严重，上司作为腰痛界的前辈，热情洋溢地跟她介绍了按摩馆，还给了打折券。于是她出生30年以来第一次去了按摩馆，指派服务她的技师，就是丁辉人。</p><p>比起按摩技术，给金容仙留下深刻印象的，是丁辉人的机灵劲儿，嘴也甜，实在是招人喜欢的孩子。因为她，自己的局促感奇妙的消失了。于是第二次，第三次，第四次。金容仙每次来，都是她。</p><p>“姐姐的腰线好漂亮。”</p><p>放在往常，谁要是夸一句金容仙一句，只会被她当做戏语，然而偏偏这人说的太认真，金容仙只感到脸上火烧一般烫，手抓着床沿“别乱讲了。”</p><p>金容仙并不是话少的类型，特别是繁忙的一天工作过后，她很愿意跟人谈谈心。丁辉人总喜欢在这个时候逗她，趁她张口的空档，加大了按摩的力度，于是呻吟就控制不住地从嘴里溜了出来。</p><p>“哎呀，姐姐，这个力度有点重了吗？”</p><p>这个小坏蛋，分明是故意。然而金线却讲不出话来，她只会把头深深埋下去，防止下一声呻吟跑出来。</p><p>但丁辉人很少讲自己的事情，她跟可以跟金容仙谈天说地，讲她新看的童话电影，讲她喜欢的哪位歌手什么明星，除了她本人之外的任何事情。金容仙有一天趴在那里突然发现，其实自己有关这个女孩，除了她叫丁辉人，有两个可爱酒窝之外的事情，她知之甚少。不知为何，她好想去了解她，要知道，她本觉得打探他人私生活和过往，是一种对他人的入侵。于是，她一点点从丁辉人的嘴里拼凑出了她凌乱的过往。那些记忆暗淡，像洗褪色的灰布，与她所看见的丁辉人，相差甚远。</p><p>丁辉人在说话的时候，金容仙是看不到她的神情的，她闭着眼，想象中丁辉人过去幼小的模样，过于让人怜惜。</p><p>“我以后想生个像你一样可爱的女儿。”</p><p>“姐姐在说什么啊！没头没脑的。”</p><p>金容仙不回话，她在纠结自己从胃里升腾起一直蹿腾到耳根的暖意，到底是不是类似母爱的东西。可问题在于，丁辉人只比她小四岁。</p><p>按摩馆的推油，带着一股花香。丁辉人温暖的手从她的肩头往下移。指尖会不经意碰触到她的乳侧。金容仙自然知道那本是无意的，但她仍旧忍不住脸红。</p><p>“你知道吗？我之前总是把按摩跟色情行业挂钩。”她显然有些慌不择言，也意识到了自己的唐突，“我是说……”</p><p>却骤然听到身后那人传来的笑声。金容仙闭着眼睛，也能想象到她笑出的酒窝有多深。</p><p>“说真的，”声音在自己面前响起，金容仙睁开眼，丁辉人已经不知何时来到她面前蹲着，亮亮的眼睛盯住她，眼睫毛忽闪。金容仙几乎是下意识地把手附在她的脸上，丁辉人偏偏头，把重量交到她掌心，“姐姐要留下我的电话号码吗？”</p><p>……</p><p>金容仙呼吸一滞，她忍不住想背后的含义，“呃，当然好。”</p><p>丁辉人脑袋靠得更近了，金容仙几乎以为下一秒她就会吻过来，她闭上眼。然而丁辉人只是抱住自己的脑袋，声音里满是雀跃欣喜，“说好了，姐姐记得打电话叫我出去玩。”</p><p>什么感情才会生出想要跟对方接吻的欲望呢？金容仙回避了这个问题，或者说，她觉得当她开始思考这个问题本身，就会被思维拖进泥泞的误区。</p><p>能让暧昧产生的因素有太多，她和丁辉人之间凑巧占了好几样。封闭的空间，只有两个人的交流，以及因为她半裸身体带来的局促不安在被化解之后。就像金容仙一直认为的那样——两个人想要彼此更加亲近，就要一起去泡次澡才行。为得不就是打破那份局促吗？</p><p>“容仙姐姐！”丁辉人兴奋地在十米开外向她招手，半个小时前，金容仙给她打电话约她一起逛商场。起因是她进去所看见的入口附近货架上摆着的奶片，让她想起了丁辉人。</p><p>“辉人啊，你现在有空吗？”唐突的邀请，也得到了过于积极的回应。</p><p>今天的按摩，怎么都无法做到跟往常一样了。金容仙头埋在臂弯里，她为何要邀请丁辉人来自己家，又为什么答应了丁辉人给她按摩的提议呢？</p><p>丁辉人的动作比以往更轻一些，于是指尖的 触感也更清晰的从自己的后背传来。金容仙忍不住将全部的注意力都放在了丁辉人的指尖，努力抑制住身体在她碰到自己琵琶骨时的颤抖，以往那里并没有如此就轻易打开敏感的旋钮。然而身体并非如此容易控制住的东西，金容仙相信自己的轻颤不会逃过丁辉人的眼睛。喉间的轻叹被自己扼制住，身在自己家熟悉的床上，并没有让她感觉到一丝放松。</p><p>“姐姐，”身后那人委屈的声音响起，闷闷地“不喜欢跟我一起出来玩儿吗？姐姐今天很沉默。”</p><p>并非如此，金容仙刚想要出声反驳，身后就传来温暖地触感，是那人趴在了自己背上。又来了，从胃里升腾起的那股暖意，带着心脏有种异样的酸。几乎没有思考，金容仙就坐起来翻过身。丁辉人显然愣住了，直到金容仙温暖的体温包裹住自己她才反应过来，</p><p>“姐姐……”</p><p>金容仙自然意识到自己在做什么，她上半身赤裸，手抵在丁辉人的头上抚摸。好多次，她在脑中幻想过这种场景。赤裸的，却像个母亲。丁辉人的头在自己的胸前起伏，从她的视角只能看见毛茸茸的头顶，像一只小狗。恍惚间，自己的颈侧被人抚住，金容仙低头，看见了丁辉人仰起的脑袋。</p><p>当唇瓣碰触到一起的时候，金容仙几乎尝到了她给丁辉人买的奶片的味道，甜腻的。辉人的味道是牛奶，像是一个还没有长大的孩子。她的眼睛亮晶晶，眼角红红的，似乎之前感到委屈的时候有偷偷落下眼泪。</p><p>“姐姐喜欢我吗？”她一只手撑在了床头，从上至下，注视着金容仙。如果不是如此，金容仙几乎没有注意到自己已经被推倒。</p><p>丁辉人周身不带一丝侵略感，即使她的手在自己的颈侧滑动，问出的问题，仍旧似乎饱含虔诚。</p><p>金容仙没法给出一个否定答案，只是想象当否定的词汇从自己嘴吐出，丁辉人失望的神情，她就会心痛得不得了。</p><p>“辉人，喜欢你。”她爱看丁辉人害羞的时候，腼腆的笑容带得酒窝比往常更深。那来自深层的欲望又一次涌出。有些人的欲望来源于成为他人欲望的客体。比如成为母亲。</p><p>当丁辉人的虎牙咬住自己的乳尖，疼痛感带来的确定性也翻倍增长。金容仙并不排斥外部疼痛，相比常年累月腰部肌肉传来的内在的难以缓解的酸涩，丁辉人手按压在皮肉上所带来的些许疼意带来的是一阵流动的舒缓。</p><p>丁辉人没有跟女人做过爱，或者说她没有跟任何人做爱的经验。但是善于观察的她，早在工作里就总结出了观察对方反应的经验。如果说唇齿的厮磨是在释放自己，那么手上的动作永远适于安抚。</p><p>姐姐会控制不住自己的颤抖，眼角逼出的泪花让她好喜欢。她歪着头，试图分析那泪水里是疼痛多一些，还是欢愉多一点。姐姐的身体为自己的动作感到快乐，湿润粘腻的液体泛出好多好多，丁辉人几乎不知所措，把液体涂满姐姐的腿根，还是有好多。</p><p>“姐姐，”丁辉人开口，金容仙并没有回答她，姐姐沉浸在快乐中了，尽管这快乐是她带给姐姐的，她仍旧感到不高兴。应该把注意力多分跟自己一些。</p><p>这么想着，她沉下的头抬起，从专注那让姐姐快乐的地方离开。姐姐的手按在自己肩上，让自己拱向上的动作都费了些劲。她恨恨地咬了一口姐姐的下巴，又讨好般舔了舔。“姐姐”，她又喊。声音里还带着委屈。</p><p>金容仙脑子一片混沌，她想不出事情是怎么发展成这样的了。恍神的当下，身上那人脑袋拱到自己面前，“姐姐。”声音软软诺诺，带着鼻音，如果不是她的手还埋在自己体内兢兢业业上下翻飞，金容仙甚至想摸着她的头给她唱摇篮歌。</p><p>“姐姐应该叫我的名字的，”辉人这么要求着，嘴唇还贴在金容仙的脖子，“叫我。”</p><p>金容仙不知道年下是否是故意的，因为埋在她身下的手过分温柔，而锁骨传来的是被牙齿撕咬的刺痛。“辉人啊”，尾音是发颤的，轻飘飘地砸进耳朵里，听得丁辉人的心脏也跟着抖动，她好喜欢。</p><p>这样丁辉人就又快乐起来了，姐姐温热的气息铺撒在她身上，她又像气球一般充盈了起来。</p><p>“姐姐这个力道怎么样呀？还行吗？”好像是往常的按摩，她这么问着，眼睛也盯着姐姐看。“要轻一点吗？”她动作已经过分轻柔了，金容仙的下身此刻早已不满足这样简单地快乐。</p><p>“不，”金容仙这样回答，她知道辉人的小小心思，但不忍心去戳破她的快乐。于是双手攀上丁辉人的后背，一手沿着她的后脑勺上下摩挲。“不，重一点吧，辉人。”</p><p>丁辉人轻飘飘，又被拽住了，她感受到了后背传来的暖意，顺着金容仙的力道趴在了她的乳房。侧脸的这种温暖柔软，她年少时很少体会过。于是牙齿从一边探上去，缓缓地向中间移动，把顶端含在嘴中，舌尖也跟着跳舞。滑溜溜，被自己咬着固定住。</p><p>她听见金容仙的轻哼声，带着胸腔一起振动。跟自己手按揉她腰侧肌肉时一模一样。她想，这样的按摩，金容仙也会喜欢。</p><p>“原来，妈咪会喜欢疼痛。”当她终于停下勾弄乳房，盯着金容仙紧闭的双眼，这句话好似有心却又无意地从嘴巴里冒出来。“妈咪。”她用舌尖把玩着这个词，用牙齿和唇去感受唇瓣乳房一般的柔软。用手指感受到姐姐甬道的紧缩。</p><p>金容仙在这时攀上了顶峰。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>